Zombie Dawn Multiplayer
Zombie Dawn Multiplayer: Fight of the Living Dead is a sequel to the previous Jagex game, Zombie Dawn. It takes place after the events of that game. It was released shortly after Halloween 2008. Description In the events of Zombie Dawn, the Overlord (you) managed to zombify and take over most of the world. The problem now is that there aren't many humans left to munch on, so the zombies have started to fight among themselves over this increasingly rare resource. In Zombie Dawn Multiplayer: Fight of the Living Dead, it's up to you to lead your horde of undead against other overlords in a real-time strategic race to capture and/or zombify as many of the remaining humans as possible. Doing so will earn you Research Points, with which you'll discover some awesome new power-ups, traits and modifiers. Using these, you'll be able to mould your rotting mob to fit your style of play, and better fend off those lesser overlords. Scoring Any zombies (including your opponent's) give 4 points when they enter your portal. Having Zombie-lover trait increases it to 6 points per zombie. Humans are worth 10 points without and 15 points with Human-lover trait. Zombifying humans is worth 2 points. Every player also receives 1 extra point at the end of each round. The Laboratory The laboratory screen shows the progress of each research project, and allows the player to select which abilities to take into a match. There are 3 distinct research trees, Zombie, Overlord and Planetary. Some of these abilities are taken straight from Zombie Dawn. Zombie Research Tree Overlord Research Tree Planetary Research Tree Achievements Achievements can only be obtained in Rated games. Total Achievements: 16 Total Orb Points: 5900 Trivia ::*This game is the second game on FunOrb to change your cursor (Dungeon Assault being the first). This cursor was later removed from the game because it caused people to notice that they had a low frame rate. ::*This game was visible in Achievements Online half an hour before its release. When it was posted on main page, it still couldn't be played - clicking on "Play!" resulted in error 404. ::*The Mutant Strain achievement was secret on Achievements Online, but hidden in-game. ::::*On page 4 of the instructions it indicates how the top bar works, showing the number of zombies and points earned. A picture is shown next to it with a player's name 'Shaun'. This may be a reference to a Zombie Horror film, Shaun of the Dead. ::::* The title "Fight of the Living Dead" is most probably a reference to the horror film Night of the Living Dead. ::::* The Zombie Dawn Multiplayer/Achievement:Mutant Strain achievement probably requires the seemingly random rating of 1337 is because 1337 is Leetspeak for leet. ::::* There is a glitch when using a Speed powerup, a zombie can go through a wall and then end up stuck in it. * The description of the power-up phantom is the same as the part in the song Goldeneye * Originally, this game was completely members'-only. However, that was changed shortly after release to let free players be able to play unrated games only. * On June 25th, this game become completely open to free players. __NOWYSIWYG__